sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoji Ishikawa
“How can someone in this world be ‘normal’ with a war going on every second that there is!?!?” – Kyoji Ishikawa ''' Kyoji Ishikawa is a fan-character created by Orkutguy at DeviantArt. A hybrid hedgehog based on the Sonic Archie Comic’s series. Story Origins: Kyoji was born from a human mother that was raised by the Overlander, and a hedgehog father who acts as a scientist and medic. The fates of these two unrelated characters are intertwined by the predictions of a war that leads them into escaping from the foreseen battlefield, and meeting at one of the few cities lucky enough to escape from most of the influences and events from the conflicts: Emerald Core City, a previously abandoned city, colonized and restored 50 years before the Great War. There, Max and Carmilla marry each other, and in the year of 3215, Kyoji is born. Kyoji was created mostly by his mother, as his brother has found a bigger relationship with his father. Carmilla taught Kyoji the arts of the Magitek, and the son turned out to be a prodigy, as he managed to go even further to the point of manipulating even the non-electric metals, and creating new kinds. His inspiration however, was not from the mother but from the TV tapes that his father found years ago in an abandoned store. Still functional, most of the tapes were about old Super Robot shows, which pulled the trigger that Kyoji needed to advance to a new level with his skills. A Tragic Urban Life: Hidden from most of the events that took place in the rest of the Mobius, Kyoji only came to know of the dangers outside of the city as a teenager, when Max Ishikawa decided to have a serious conversation, explaining everything in his life. But it wasn't a shock at all for Kyoji, as he kept going on with his normal life and even got himself the first girlfriend: Iris Rabbit. The hedgehog did not know that this would dramatically change his life, as Iris involves herself in a series of foggy events that leads her to an ultimate twist: Death. Having not seen any of that coming, Kyoji went through a phase of moral questioning about his life that in turn aggravates even more when his mother goes into a coma and falls into the dark and eternal sleep, while his father, suffering from the same disease, ends up in a tight line between a comatose and a vegetable. It takes a year or two until he finally manages to get through the worst of it, and at the age of 17, he meets his second and last girlfriend: Heather Jackal, a rebellious punk gang leader. Despite some problems involving gang fights, Kyoji's trauma and Heather's past, both manage to create a romantic, yet strange relationship. From that point on, he manages to keep the house as a mechanic while Heather does her best as a Tattooer. Entering the "Moebius Ring": His main contact with the world outside happened when one of the Egg Legion squads found and attacked the city. Predicting such a move through his font’s information, he finished a prototype of his Battle Suit, and went to the battle with it. Although managing to easily destroy the legions and saving an endangered Uki-Ma from the main force, the side effects came into sight: The “Newtype” stage and the stress to the body that resulted from the speed and the laser impulses. This nearly cost his life, as he discovers later in his house with the stats recorded during the battle. This comes with a price: The city is soon revealed to the rest of Mobius, and the silhouette that destroyed the robots plus Uki-Ma’s radioactive power brings some unwelcome attention to Emerald Core. Abilities Kyoji is not an adventurer nor a natural fighter, but a civilian. So he lacks skills in a hand-to-hand combat, since little did he fight. However, the trauma gave him a sort of berserk stage, where he literally uses the whole body as a weapon, without caring about being hit or not by the enemy. However, when it comes to guns, Kyoji seems to have a good experience, no matter what kind of gun weapon. His best shot, however, is at the Magitek skills. He managed to expand the abilities to the point of manipulating any kind of metal in any considerable way and even harness energy from any kind of font through it, even himself, and it usuallt shows itself as a green glowing particle. Because of his constant fear of roboticization and the conflicts outside of his city, he creates weapons and armors based on the robots he saw in his childhood, with specific systems for certain hazards. At the same time, he has a constant update of most of the main events thanks to the news of the city or his father's fonts. However, little use he finds for them, since only once he used the armor against something. The Magitek also has a secret characteristic: A state in which the user of the magic starts to increase his spatial awareness and even develop for a short period of time any other mind abilities like telekinesis or telepathy. It also renders a little immunity to anything that would block or cancel his ability, the reason being unknown. However, it can only be attained at a certain level, and if not used carefully, it can render the user to a coma, or ascend it directly to a higher plain, causing the death of the body. Kyoji calls it "Newtype", as homage to the Mobile Suit Gundam series he likes so much, and is able to achieve this state, though rarely he does it, since he has never found himself in a situation where he would definitely have to use it, plus the limits he imposes so anything dangerous as the ones mentioned above would happen. Characteristics and Personality Kyoji is a hybrid of a human and a hedgehog, reason for his lack of spines in the back and head. He also is taller than many other hedgehogs due to this fact, though it never presented to be a problem. Aside from these differences, the rest of the body is equivalent to that of a normal hedgehog. He also prefers to use clothes as he feels uncomfortable with being naked except for the hands and feet. He also possesses a fluffy chest skin, His present age is 27. As for his personality, Kyoji is often serene, open-minded and very vigorous, sometimes to the point of being innocent. He’s the transparent type of guy, very sincere and usually shows that there is nothing to hide. In a nutshell, he’s very friendly, though it may change in a blink of an eye depending on the situation, result of the traumas he went through on his life. Given an amount of pressure, he can easily become a discourteous and edgy person who goes all out about anything, and in the worst of the cases, showing clear signs of Antisocial Personality Disorder. Fortunately, these are extreme rare cases, and the trauma did not create a permanent disorder such as the one mentioned above. His love for electronics, gadgets and such is as transparent as his personality, especially for video games and the Super Robot shows, though he prefers to not reveal totally the second one, for it would include giving a hint about his powers, in which he never reveals to anyone. He’s also shows a lot of affection for his family and friends, giving them all of his trust and care, though it also has an opposite effect: It feeds his fears of roboticization and war, sometimes to the point of going crazy about it. Main Relationships Iris Rabbit His first and late girlfriend. They were very close, and some would call them the “perfect couple”, though there were fogs in their relationship as she tried to hide her true feelings and self: She was actually an android. One of them was the love she had for a lion she met a long time ago, and the unsettled and unanswered relation of both led the rabbit into a murder attempt, ending with her tragic death by the hands of her so loved lion. Kyoji never understood why all of this happened to them, and ended up only with a mechanical piece of her body. Heather Jackal His second and current girlfriend. Both are from opposite worlds, though managed to find it as an actual excuse for their relationship. Kyoji dedicates most of his life to her; to the point of actually taking her away from the orphanage she lived her whole life and bringing her to his own home 3 days after officially declaring their love for each other, being the main reason the trauma of Iris’ death. Heather actually is the one who brings up Kyoji’s motivation for fighting and Le Parkour, developing his abilities while having their daily fun, while Kyoji in turn helps her find inside of that punk, rebellious and somewhat cold heart a romantic and gracious touch in her life. Kyoji, as a way of showing his loyalty to his dear one, becomes a part of her gang and uses a red piece of fabric (Used as a mark of the gang) in his middle finger and Heather’s wooden baseball bat. Heather in turn offers her soul and body to her boyfriend, and never shows any sign of regret. Ashura Ishikawa His big brother, though their age difference is almost impossible to tell by the looks of these two. Like Kyoji, both seem to share some of the tastes, love and life morality and unfortunately, pains. Both lost their respective loved ones, and both seem to suffer constantly, though Ashura carries a bigger and heavier burden with him because of his sons. Their conversations are not that happy, as they usually talk about Ashura’s daughter, Uki-Ma, who also suffers because of her fallen mother. Doctor Ivo Robotnik (Doctor Eggman) Despite having never truly seen each other, they’ve had a confrontation when one of the legions moved to conquer the city. The doctor was watching the take-over until Uki-Ma showed up, and impressed by the levels of radiation inside that living being, he made her capture a priority, only to fail when a white silhouette with great agility and firepower destroyed his squads. The flying unit was actually a suit made by Kyoji, based on the robots of his childhood. Although having witnessed such a potential, Eggman focused again only on the Freedom Fighters, seeing that it was too dangerous and risky to fight those opponents without having the power needed to do so. Rouge the Bat http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Eggman A rather accidental meeting, as she broke into his house while running from one of the gangs in the city, days after the Egg Invasion. Kyoji knocked her out from behind and kept her locked in the basement during the night. After a little chat within the interrogation, he decided to release her in the morning. The second and last meeting happened in one of the rooftops of the city, where she asked Kyoji about the silhouette. Of course, no real answer was taken from him, and she eventually left the city with no results. Regina Ferrum (Iron Queen) As she envied Kyoji’s mother, she hates the son, especially because of the Overlander’s problems with the animals. Though they’ve never known each other personally, many letters came with threats of killing her sons, her father and taking over the city. The letters stopped by the time of the Iron Dominion events, and Kyoji feels a little relief with the stop of those letters. However, he also fears her coming as he would have to face her himself, since his mother is dead and his father is in a coma, and the world would probably know of the truth about his powers... His other relationships are with his gang fellows and others from the family. However, not as close as the ones mentioned before. Gallery Kyojiavatar2.png|Kyoji's head shot. Kyoji2.png|An example of his use of the Magitek, by making his headphone a weapon and manipulating the Fin Funnels he created, based on Mobile Suit Gundam. KyojiRefpsd.png|Reference sheet by Connection-13 http://connection-13.deviantart.com/ 0608eceb2e0b017031c8834fa606d958.jpg|Kyoji and Heather Jackal, drawn by xPyro-chan http://xpyro-chan.deviantart.com Kyoji___First_Sketch_by_xPyro_Chan.jpg|Kyoji's first reference, by xPyro-chan Ashura_and_Kyoji___AT_by_xPyro_Chan.jpg|The Ishikawa Twins: Ashura and Kyoji, by xPyro-chan AT__Cornered_by_InvaderShade1094.png|Kyoji in one of his first times in actual action, by InvaderShade1094 http://invadershade1094.deviantart.com/ Music Themes '''Main Theme: Goin' Where the Wind Blows, by Mr. Big Battle Theme: Zips - Undercover Remix, by T.M. Revolution Love Theme: Beyond the Time ~Passing Through the Moebius Universe~ Violin Version, by TheScreamer or Tuengxx Category:Hedgehogs